Easy A
by QueenBee03
Summary: A collaboration written with Diamond Child & Carmel Rhodes: Anastasia Steele desperately needs an A- and she'll do just about anything to get it. Even if it requires a special kind of extra credit.
1. Chapter 1

Written by Diamond Child, Carmel Rhodes & QueenBee03

Anastasia Steele desperately needs an A- and she'll do just about anything to get it. Even if it requires a special kind of extra credit.

* * *

Pretty girls don't have to be smart. It's like an unspoken rule of society. Everyone knows this, everyone accepts it, everyone, but my father.

Ray Steele is a progressive, an academic. He reads stuff like Dickens and Steinbeck and wears peeling wool sweaters and thick tortoiseshell glasses. His idea of a good time is debating current events and commenting on the changing political climate.

In short, he's a nerd.

I am not.

I'm pretty, I don't have to be. I'm not stupid, I may not be as smart as my older sister, Kate, but you don't grow up with a father like mine and not pick up a thing to two. I just don't care. Scratch that, I care about plenty, my hair, my clothes, my car- the important stuff. But telling my tenured, college professor father that fashion is more important than physics, and Beyoncé is the only Queen that matters, didn't go over so well.

Life is hard when you're a pretty girl stuck in an intellectual family, but I made it, my senior year, I'm almost free. It's my last year strolling down the hallways at Lynwood High. Soon I'll be at college, where I'll meet my future husband, and live the rest of my life as a pampered housewife. I've just got to make it through the twelfth grade.

"Sup, Steele," Mia, greets, coming up beside me, and linking her arm with mine, "That calc test was fucking brutal, how do you think you did?"

"There was a test today?"I ask, turning to look at the usually bubbly brunette. The scowl on her face indicates that was the wrong answer.

"What do you mean, ' _there was a test today,'_ Ana," she shrieks in annoyance, "We spent two hours studying for it last night."

Correction, Mia spent two hours studying, I spent two hours staring blankly at my calc book and texting my boyfriend. "I skipped fourth to give Jose a blow job in the handicapped stall in the boys restroom," I confess. In my defense, I'd forgotten all about the damn test and Jose was stressing about next week's game. I was just doing my girlfriendly duties. "My dad is going to blow a fucking gasket."

"More that than," Mia says, stopping in front of a tacky poster for the spring musical, _Grease_ , apparently is the word. "He isn't going to let you go to Cabo if you're flunking calculus."

"Why didn't you remind me?" I narrow my eyes at my best friend. Mia is the responsible one, with her shoulder length bob, and regulation uniform. She's student body president for fucksakes! This is her fault.

"I told you at the beginning of the year to switch calc to sixth with me, but no, you didn't listen," she huffs, tugging me along. We shoulder pass a band geek with his flute in a polished silver case to get to our lockers. Mine has a large rose sticker on the outside, Rose, my middle name and my signature scent. Jose says I taste like them, but I doubt he's ever eaten a flower that's as delicious as me.

"Because," I huff, turning the lock, right then left, then right again, " if I switched calc to sixth then I would have had to drop gym, my only class with Jose." It made sense at the time. Seeing my boyfriend in basketball shorts is like a religious experience. My thighs clench at the thought.

"Well, now you're going to have to explain to them that you aren't going on spring break." Mia says pointing over my shoulder. I turn to watch as our boyfriends approach. Jose is tall and handsome, in a boyish kind of way. He's the hottest guy in our class.

Brown skin glows under the florescent lighting of the senior hallway. I can't help the smile that spreads across my face as he nears. He came to Lynwood our sophomore year, an army brat. His dad is some high ranking Captain or Sergeant or General, whatever. All I know is all the girls wanted him. Not only was he hot, but he was new. A shiny toy everyone was desperate to play with.

He ignored me for three months, but I won him over in the end. I always get what I want. It doesn't hurt that I give the best blow jobs at school, and that isn't a self appointed titled either, there was a vote.

I won by landslide.

"Hey babe, what's wrong" Ethan, Mia's boyfriend, asks, his tawny brow furrowed with concern as he wraps Mia into a bear hug. They were seriously ridiculous. They've dated since middle school, MIDDLE SCHOOL. It's totally true love, and I kind of hate her for it. Ethan is hot, and smart, and his dad is the Mayor. _Lucky bitch._

"Ana is totally ruining our last spring break as high schoolers," Mia pouts.

"What did you this time, _trouble_?" Jose asks tugging on my pony tail.

Tilting my head back, I grin up at him, "there was a test or whatever fourth period, I missed it," I shrug and his smile widens, no doubt remembering why I missed the damn test. I could almost see the instant replay in his brown eyes, me on my knees choking on his cock. Guys we're weird. They like all the choking and, spitting, and gagging. It's kinda gross but also kinda hot.

"Wipe that smile off your face Rodriguez. Remember what Ray said about her mid-term grades."

Jose's grin turns to a grimace. My participation in this year's spring break festivities was extremely conditional. My parents called themselves cracking the whip after a particularly rough parent-teacher meeting at the beginning of the year.

" _You have until mid-terms to turn this around or you can kiss your social life goodbye."_ My father said over dinner that night. It was like he was trying to ruin my senior year. I was already accepted to college, my admission guaranteed. Being Professor Steele's daughter had its advantages. This year should have been a breeze. All I had to do was show up, take my finals, and strut across the stage to get my diploma.

"Fuck," I groan, missing that test is a major bummer. It couldn't have been any other teacher, or any other class. It had to be him. It had to be Mr. Grey. He's been a pain in my ass ever since he told my dad I was, " _wasting my potential."_ And to think I use to masterbate to his picture in the yearbook. This was _his_ fault _._

 _Asshole_.

"Just go talk to him," Jose suggests kissing my nose, "his brother is pretty cool, he lets me make-up shit all the time."

Pursing my lips, I tug at the heart shape pendant around my neck. Jose gave it to me on our three month anniversary. There's a little picture of him inside. He has a point about Coach Grey. The cooler of the Grey brothers let me turn in an extra credit assignment after I bombed a world civics exam, it didn't help much, I'm still sitting on a big fat D, and not the kind of big fat D's I like sitting on, but it was better than failing. Maybe kindness is genetic?

"It couldn't hurt, Ana," Mia adds, "all he can do is say no."

The warning bell rang, putting and end to the conversation for now, "Okay, " I agree, "I'll talk to him after ninth."

I'm charming enough. Mia is right, it couldn't hurt ask.

What's the worst that could happen?

* * *

The final school bell rang for the day, and as everyone makes their way home for the day, I find myself walking the familiar path to Mr. Grey's room. The hallways are deserted as I stand outside his door. I hike my skirt up, so my ass is on full display. I "lost" my underwear in the bathroom before I came here. I also unbutton my shirt, so my breast are exposed.

He won't be able to say no to me. No guy can ever says no to Anastasia Steele.

I peek in the window in the door and notice he's alone, typing at his desk. The man is incredibly sexy, and god knew that, when he made two of them. Mr. Grey and Coach Grey are the hottest teachers at Lynnwood. The only difference between the two, is Coach Grey is a blond, and Mr. Grey sports the copper curls.

I only wonder what it would be like to have both of them. If there's any indication of what's in those gym shorts Coach Grey wears, it's that he's packing heat. And since they're twins, well shouldn't they be identical in every way?

But first I need to handle the task at hand: Persuading Mr. Grey to let me retake the test, or maybe just giving me the A.

I open the door and walk in. With further examination of the room, it is empty. I lock the door behind me, putting on my best sweet innocent smile.

"Hi, Mr. Grey." I say sickly sweet as I skip to the front of his desk.

"Miss. Steele. What can I help you with?" He pushes himself back in the chair. I can see him doing his best to keep eye contact with me, but I see him rake his eyes up and down my body. I smirk. Hook, line, and sink.

"I wanted to tell you I was sorry for missing today's test." I pout as I walk to the side of his desk, closer to him.

He raises his eyebrow at me, rolling his chair slightly away from me, "You're sorry, and what excuse do you have for me today, Miss Steele?"

"I got a stomachache and spent fourth in the bathroom."

"Did you go to the nurse and get a note?"

I shake my head, "No, nobody likes to go see Mrs. Engle. She's a mutant. Those moles on her neck would only make me more sick." I step closer to Mr. Grey, this time he doesn't retreat.

"Please Mr. Grey, I'll do anything to make it up. I do mean _anything_."

I prop myself on his desk, exposing myself to him, before I cross my legs. Mr. Grey clears his throat and tries to look away. However, he can't look away from me.

"Ms. Steele. I know what you're trying to do and it won't work. Everyone else today showed up for the test, you should have too… or maybe you were too busy with that boyfriend of yours. Now please get off of my desk."

"But Mr. Grey. Please. You know my father and you know he'll kill me if I get an F. Please I'll take it again. Right now, if I have to. I beg of you, Mr. Grey. Pretty please."

He rolls his eyes at me, pursing his lips together. "Fine. You have thirty minutes. Go sit down. And pull down your skirt."

I hop of his desk, humoring him, by giving my skirt a tiny tug. I make my way to the front desk and sit down. I watch as Mr. Grey digs into his desk drawer and pulls out the test. I also notice his hand adjust himself.

 _Oh, why are you denying yourself, Mr. Grey._

He walks over to me, still sporting a semi in his pants. I can't keep my eyes off it. He has to be bigger than Jose, or any of the guys that I have sucked off before.

He puts the test on my desk, giving me a pencil, since I clearly came empty handed. "Your time starts now." He says gruffly before walking away.

Moving back to sit at his desk, I'm now on perfect display for him. I open my legs so he gets the perfect view of my tight pussy. He's avoiding looking at me, so now I have to play this game harder.

I glance at the paper and know that I have no idea what is going on here. A bunch of fucking numbers and equations I'll never use again. I sigh dramatically and tap my pencil on the desk. Looking up through my lashes I see Mr. Grey glancing at me. I look back down at the test and sigh again.

"Something wrong, Miss Steele?" He asks and I avoid to look at him.

"No. Everything is fine."

"Then get to work, time is ticking."

"Yes, sir." I purr.

I start to doodle on the paper as my free hand moves down my body and in between my legs. My fingers find my soaked core and I start to rub. Mr. Grey clears his throat and I take the chance to look up at him.

He's staring at me, touching myself. He's not even aware that I'm looking at him now.

 _This is like taking candy from a baby._

My fingers rub my clit and I moan out. It draws his attention to my eyes. He shakes his head, "Miss Steele, you need to take this test seriously."

"I am." I grin as I stick to fingers inside of me and start to move. "I have to relieve the stress to clear my mind."

"Stress?" He mutters

"Yes.. stress…" I smirk, "It's hard to be a teen these days you know."

"Oh, I'm sure." He answers and rolls his eyes.

"It is. I mean I'm sure you've heard about me. The things people say…" I take my fingers out and suck off my juices.

"Fuck…"I hear faintly and he loosens the buttons on the top of his shirt. I stand from the desk and move to him.

"Ms. Steele…" he's trying to ward me off, but he's not trying very hard.

I drop to my knees in front of him "Want to see if the rumors are true?" I grab his belt buckle and undo the hooks. I slid the leather belt through it's hoops and send it to the floor. I cup his crotch through his pants, he's wonderfully hard, and I can't wait to see this thing up close.

I lick my lips as his steely grey eyes bore into me. He wants this. It's a small price to pay for an A. I can suck dick like a Hoover, a skill I am quite proud of. I used to dream of being in this position with this man, and here I am finally living it up.

I pop the button on his trousers, pull down the zipper, revealing his blue boxer briefs. He grabs the back of my head as I place a small kiss on his covered dick. He smirks at me, grabbing a handful of my hair and pulling me back.

"I've heard the rumors Miss Steele. I didn't want to believe a sweet little girl like you would be capable of such _things._ But I guess if you really want that A… I do think you need to show me how good you really are, since you waste most of your time on your knees." He roughly lets go of my hair and sends me back a little.

Mr. Grey stands from his chair and pulls down his pants around his ankles, before sitting back down.

Damn the man is hung like a fucking horse. Jose's looks microscopic compared to the one looking me in the face right now. Okay, remember Ana, relax your throat muscles and he will slide down easily.

"I think you need to be under my desk. I would hate anybody to see you like this."

I crawl and get under his desk. His chair twists tucking me under the desk. My hands brush up his legs, before I grab the base of his cock.

My eyes find his, and I suck my bottom lip into my mouth. _Little girl huh?_

Mr. Grey arches a brow, his response to my challenge written all over his smug face, _little girl,_ he confirms with a slight nod. He's either deliberately being an ass or he's a perv, because his eyes are glazed over with lust, his mouth is open ever so slightly, and his grip on the chair is so tight I can see the whites of his knuckles. He's losing his shit, all because of this _little girl._

With a flutter of my lashes, I turn my attention to the monster in my small hand. An easy A, the most fun too. Mr. Grey, despite his personality defects, is hot. He's tall and muscular, with a face better served on a runway in Paris, than in the halls of Lynwood high.

"You're bigger than the other boys," I say, my tongue darting out, tasting the salty head of his cock.

"I'm not a boy, Anastasia," he replies, tugging the elastic band out of my hair, "and your grade drops a half a percentage point the longer it takes for you to make me come."

Brown waves spill out around me as I taste him again, dotting little kisses and nibbles down the side of his shaft. My big blue eyes peek up at his stormy gray's and saliva pools in my mouth. I watch his reaction carefully as my lips part and spit drips down my bottom lip onto his dick. It really is the biggest one I've had my hands on. It will be hard to get the whole thing in my mouth, but the thought of my friends laying on a beach in Mexico, while I'm stuck here in rainy Seattle, spurs me on.

 _My daddy didn't raise a quitter._

I pump my hand up, then back down, smearing the wetness down his shaft. My head follows the path of my hand, my mouth wrapping around his cock, my tongue exploring the muscle. I memorize every curve and vein and plane, familiarizing myself with every inch of him.

Sucking dick is basically the same as war. The key to any victory is to know your opponent. What he likes, what he doesn't. What makes his heart race and his eyes roll in the back of his head. You find the weakness and you pounce, well, _suck_.

Hollowing out my cheeks, I take in more of him. Sucking my way down his shaft. My head bobs up and down and up and down. The tight suction of my cheeks causes his hips to twitch. I've got Mr. Grey right where I want him.

Leaning forward I squeeze my tits together, my lacy bra peeking out from beneath my white oxford.

"Jesus you really are a little slut, aren't you?" He hisses, stroking my hair. The gestures is soft, almost comforting, at complete opposition with his words.

"Give me an A and I'll be whatever you want," I purr, leaning into his touch.

"Keep sucking."

I pout, because guys like the shit, even though they say they don't, and lower my head back over his shaft. It's cramped under the desk, and I have to arch my back, just to keep my head from banging of the edge of the desk.

My jaw drops open and I suck him down to the root, heaving in the process. Spit seeps out the sides of my mouth as his dick tickles parts of my throat I didn't even knew existed. I gag, pushing myself down further, my forehead resting on his abs.

A growl escapes his lips, the sound deep, manly. It turns me on. I can feel the wetness dripping down my legs. I can smell myself in the air. Roses, and sex.

Mr. Grey's fingers thread through my silky hair and his hips buck slightly, he's holding back. "You want to fuck my mouth?" I ask, only if doesn't come out so clearly, more like, _ew wanna uck my mouf?_

He stands abruptly, his dick slips from my lips and this time I pout because I miss the damn thing. My face contorts, confused as to why he stopped then I see him lowering the blind on the small square window of the classroom door. "Come here," he commands, his index fingers beckoning me forward

I start to rise, but he shakes his head, "No, crawl."

 _Kinky bastard._ I grin slowly making my way over to him, happy to be out from under the desk. I kneel in front of him, my legs parted slightly, my pussy shines with need.

"You like choking on my cock?" he asks, rubbing the tip down the bridge of my nose. It tickles and I giggle, nodding. My tongue darts out and I try to reclaim the prize.

Running his fingers through my hair, he yanks me hard, forcing me to look up at him. His gaze hooded with lust. The uptight math geek is gone and in his place is one of the most beautiful bastards I've ever laid eyes on. _Why did he have to be such an asshole?_

"I can take it," I say, my hand sliding down the valley of my breasts and between my legs, "I'm a big girl, see." Pumping two fingers inside my wet opening, I present the evidence to him and he licks my fingers clean, moaning at the taste.

"You kiss you father with that mouth," he asks, hitting my lips with his dick. I open my mouth the answer, but he shoves his way back inside before I can speak. His thrusts are brutal, his pace is punishing. With each push and pull of his hips, my eyes water, macara rolling down my cheeks as he fucks my face.

Smearing the wetness from my pussy over my clit, I rub furiously while Mr. Grey uses my mouth. With each stroke I can feel him getting closer and closer. When I cup his balls, he goes crazy. His body tenses, and with one final stroke, a shudder rips through his body and warm come squirts down my throat.

I swallow every last drop of him and clean him off. I glance up at him and he's looking smug, but yet satisfied.

"How was that Mr. Grey? Do I get my A now?" I bat my eyelashes at him as I stand to my feet.

"I'll give you a B... plus."

"A B?" I gape at him. I gave him an A plus performance with extra credit. What the hell?

"Take it or leave it, Miss Steele." He tells me sternly, tucking himself back in his pants.

"What do I have to do to get that A?" I ask, twirling my hair around my finger.

"Work harder. Now why don't you run home and actually study." He says waving me off.

"Oh, trust me Mr. Grey. I'll work harder… you'll see." With the flick of my hair, I turn on my foot, and leave the room.

Work harder. I'll show him. He will give me that A and I know right where to start…

* * *

The following day, I wait outside the locker room waiting for the team to leave, before making my entrance into Coach Grey's office. I told Jose that I needed to stay behind today to talk to Coach Grey, because I needed better than a D to make daddy happy. I sat on the bleachers watching the football practice. My core is soaked from watching all those asses in silver pants bending over, running, sweating, then there's Coach Grey. He's not as toned as Mr. Grey, but the man has some guns on him. His biceps are huge and they have these sexy veins popping out of them, I shiver thinking of running my tongue along them.

"Hey Ana…looking good." Scott calls out to me as he walks out. I roll my eyes at him. Scott and I had a fling last year. By fling, I mean I blew him a couple of times. "When you get bored of Jose, I'll be waiting for you." He winks.

"Never going to happen." I roll my eyes as two other football players walk out of the locker room, making eyes at me. Keep dreaming boys.

Scott laughs, blowing me a kiss, before finally walking away.

The final member of the team leaves and I readily enter, ready to get what I want from yet another teacher.

I watch through his office windows as he tosses a football in the air while he talks on his bluetooth ear piece. Today I'm wearing a plaid skirt, high top stockings and a white shirt. I put Britney Spears to shame with my ensemble. I fix my hair and walk into his office. His back is to me as I walk in and I tap him on the shoulder.

"Coach Grey." His head snaps to me and he drops the football out of his hand.

"I'm going to need to call you back Rhonda…" He says and clicks the end call button on his ear piece.

"Ana? What are you doing in here?" He's shocked to see, but his eyes lazily run up and down my body. A sly smile crosses his face, but it's gone in a nano second.

"You're a hard man to see, I thought I would wait around till you were alone, so I could talk to you…"

"Talk to me about what?"

"My grade silly. I was hoping that I could maybe do some extra credit work for you to help improve my grade."

"I think I've given you enough chances Ana to make up the work…"

"I know…" I reach out my finger and touch his chest, running it slowly up and down. He smirks at me, but doesn't remove my finger.

These Grey brothers are so easy.

"But your brother was so kind and let me make up his test for a small _favor_ I was hoping maybe I could return the same favor." I lick my lips and look down at his crotch then back at him.

"Favor huh?" he quirks his eyebrow at me. "And what did this favor consist of? Were you dressed like this when you did my brother a _favor?_ " His finger dances along my body.

I giggle, "Maybe something close to this. Don't you like it?"

He shrugs and sits on the corner of his desk, "I'm waiting Ana, I have things to do this afternoon. So either tell me what you want or I need you to leave."

"You see I really could use an A in your class. And well.." I walk closer to him, my hand rubbing over his semi harden bludge. "I would be happy to please you and make it worth your while."

"Humm." He grabs a hold of my hand, stopping my assault on his dick. "You know, Ana-stasia. You are a brave little girl…" He chuckles

My eyebrows knit together, what the fuck is with these fuckers calling me a little girl? I have to reset the urge to stomp my foot. I'm eighteen, a woman, who knows what the fuck she wants.

 _A throbbing large dick in my mouth._

"So, you gave my brother a blow job I'm guessing.. And what did you get in return for it?"

I roll my eyes and remember the B he gave me for my oral exam.

"A B on a test I missed." I huff. "I should've got an A."

"Maybe he didn't think those luscious lips were worthy enough for an A"

"Oh, but they are worth it. Let me show you…" I bat my eyes at him and reach out for him again.

"And what? In return you get an A in my class?"

I nod.

"Well if you want to change that D you have to an A, I want your pussy not your "used" mouth that's been wrapped around everyone including my brother."

My eyes widen for a second and my breathing hitches. He wants me to fuck him. Can I do this? I mean blow jobs were one thing, but sex with him would be like cheating on Jose. I don't know if I can do that to him. But I really need the better grade. An unhappy daddy is an unhappy Ana.

I mean Jose will never find out and I happen to like a man that tells me what he wants _._

 _But what the hell?… Used mouth?… These Grey brothers are assholes._

"Fine."

It's not like I'm a virgin. I lost that Freshman year to Oscar Fernandez. He was hot, but a terrible lay. But even as terrible as it was, from the moment he ripped through my hymen, I was addicted to sex. Whether it be blow jobs, pleasuring myself, or fucking I needed to have it. It's empowering. I have most of the boy population of this school wrapped around my finger.

 _And it seems like the male teachers too._

 _It's good to me._

"Do it with a smile on your face." He wiggles his eyebrows at me.

I plaster a smile on my face, "So this is a guaranteed A?"

"We will see…"

Coach Grey grabs me by my hips and bends me over his desk. He flips my skirt up and smacks me in the ass with his cock. I feel him run it over my core before he forcefully rams into me.

A here I come….

Literally…


	2. Chapter 2

**A(s)/N: If you're offended by threesomes, this chapter may not be for you!**

CPOV

I'm sitting at my desk, my pen mindlessly tapping against the stack of exams I have to grade. _I can't focus. Not when every time I close my eyes I see Anastasia Steele kneeling in front of me with my cock so far down her throat that her mouth made contact with my pubic area. She really was a phenomenal dick sucker. The rumors were true. And here I thought all the writing on the boys bathroom stalls was just slander. I don't know how many times I had the custodians clean that shit up only to see similar garbage the next day. "Anastasia's tits are better than any on PornHub." "God lives in AS's pussy" "Her mouth belongs in the Smithsonian." I can't believe I now fall into the category of all these assholes. But all that shit was true. I feel like kind of a dick for only giving her a B, but she shouldn't get used to relying on her sexuality to get what she wants. It's a horrible habit to get into and a good way to end up on the poles. Although that might be where she's headed, regardless. God dammit Christian, why couldn't you just keep it together? Why'd you let her seduce you with those eyes and that mouth and that fucking mini skirt?_

My gaze wanders from the test in front of me and onto my computer screen where my electronic gradebook is up and now reads that Anastasia Steele currently has a B plus in my calculus class. I smirk as I allow my fingertips to graze my lips. _Now what are you going to do to keep that B plus, Miss Steele?_ I shake my head ridding the thoughts from my brain. _No. Absolutely not. That can not happen again. Are you trying to get fired? Thrown in jail?_ I tap my chin weighing the pros and cons. _Well she is eighteen… maybe it's only a fireable offense? No she's a student, regardless her parents could press charges. And something tells me that Raymond Steele would see to it that I was thrown behind bars for violating his precious Anastasia Steele. Regardless of the fact that she had fucked more guys than some college girls on spring break. And she was barely legal._ My thoughts regarding Anastasia and that sinful mouth of hers are interrupted by my twin brother standing in the door jam of my classroom.

"Do you ever leave the four walls of this hellhole before five pm?" He asks as he strolls into my room, closing the door behind him. He grabs one of the chairs and sits on the other side of my desk, resting his feet on the wood and it does nothing but piss me off.

I knock his feet down and roll my eyes. "What do you want Elliott? I'm busy"

"Want to grab a drink?"

"I have tests to grade"

He narrows his eyes at me. "That Calculus test from yesterday?"

"Yep, and you better hope your boys pulled their shit together. Seth Johnson is looking down the barrel of a D if he didn't get at least a B on this exam... which means your precious starter is about to be benched for next week's game"

"Oh fuck that C, give him a break. Next week is our toughest game. I need my best player"

"Tell him to do his best fucking work then"

"Speaking of one's best work. How's Anastasia Steele doing in your class?"

I freeze slightly, her name sending a jolt to my dick that I wasn't expecting. "Fine" I shrug.

"Fine? You've been saying for months that she was 'wasting her potential' and now she's fine? How'd she do on the test?"

"She passed"

"Did she now?"

I nod as I look down at the paper I'm grading. _Arielle Robinson, another perfect score. God she really is perfectionist. And one of the only girls that didn't bat her eyelashes so hard at me every time she sees me. It's truly refreshing. I circle the A with the words "Well Done" next to it and move to the next. I look up to see that my brother is still staring at me with the most smug expression on my face._

"What?"

"Remember when we were in high school, and you fucked that girl I was talking to-"

"Yes I remember, I was a shithead and it was ten years ago. What do you want from me? And it's not like she was your girlfriend. And if you remember, she came onto me, bro"

"Anyway, it seems history has repeated itself" he smiles and I shake my head.

"What on Earth are you talking about?"

"Seems your little plaything wanted a taste of the other Grey teacher as well"

 _My blood runs cold at his insinuation. What. the. Fuck._ "What are you going on about?"

"Imagine my shock when I heard my baby brother, the straight-laced, Christian Grey let Anastasia Steele suck his dick because she bombed her calculus test?" I freeze, not knowing what to say in this moment and he continues. "Oh I'm sorry, that's not accurate. She didn't even take the test at all. So explain to me how she passed? I'm dying to know"

"You don't know what you're talking about" _There was no way I was admitting to him that I let a student suck me off under my desk. But how the hell did he know?_

"So you're telling me you didn't shove your cock down Anastasia Steele's throat just like all the boys in her class?" I don't say anything and he nods and I thinks he takes my silence as guilt. "Alright then" he chuckles. "But for what it's worth, little bro… her pussy is better" he says before he strolls out of the room like the arrogant bastard he is.

* * *

The bell rings indicating the end of fourth period calculus, also known as the most painfully hard forty minutes of my life. The entire time Anastasia was doing everything she could to draw attention to her mouth. Chewing on her pen, swirling her tongue around it like she did the head of my cock, biting her lip, running her tongue over it. I should have known she was planning to put on a show the second she took a seat in the front row. And sure enough, she had lost her panties _again_ and between all of the mouth play, she kept crossing and uncrossing her legs. And when I walked by her desk, I could have sworn I heard her let out a moan. This eighteen year old girl had more balls than most grown men. For some reason, it intrigued me. Maybe because she could suck the nails out of a floorboard, maybe because she was beautiful. Or maybe… just maybe it's because she was my student, I was her teacher and this whole situation was dangerous and risky. But all I know is when the bell rang and the students started to file out of the room, I requested that Anastasia stay back.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Grey?" She asks leaning over my desk giving me a clear view down her silk blouse.

"Take a seat Miss Steele"

"Oh, Miss Steele? Am I in trouble?"

"Depends"

"On…?" She asks fluttering her eyelashes at me.

"Did you tell my brother?"

She leans back in her chair and crosses one leg over another and again I'm rewarded with a view of her glistening folds. "So what if I did?" She shrugs. "What are you going to do, tell on me?"

"That was fucking stupid, Anastasia"

"Why? I wanted an A, he gave it to me. Unlike his brother who is clearly playing hard ball" she looks up in the air. "Was that a pun?"

"Anastasia-" I say, growing more irritated _and more hard_ by the second.

"What? Oh relax, do you think your own brother is going to rat you out? Give me a break"

"It's not the point"

"Then make it, my boyfriend is waiting"

I chuckle. "Does your boyfriend know that you're sucking dick for good grades?"

"I think he'd admire my entrepreneurial spirit"

"Sure, sweetheart. The point is… you fucked him?"

"Jose?"

"My brother" I say, exasperatedly.

"Oh" she shrugs. "I don't see how that's any of your business"

"Why did you fuck him?"

She shrugs and has the nerve to look unfazed by my question. "He asked." She begins to pick at her cuticles. "He wasn't really into my Blow J's for A's platform"

I narrow my eyes at her. "Is that so?" I shake my head thinking about how this perky young woman with the bright young eyes that hadn't seen anything, but the mouth that had seen everything was setting herself up for failure. I shouldn't be encouraging this behavior. But God, did I want a taste of what was between Anastasia Steele's legs. _Did God really live there? I wanted to find out._ "Do I get the same treatment?"

She narrows her eyes at me and crosses her arms. "I believe you mentioned that my oral skills were only worthy of a B"

"I didn't think you were really applying yourself"

"Well I don't think _you're_ applying yourself now"

"What does that mean?"

"It means if you want to fuck me, you've got to work for it" she says getting up from the chair allowing me one final glimpse of her pussy before she's out the door, the scent of her arousal still lingering in the air.

I spend the rest of the day on edge. The more I think about what happened during my fourth period calculus class the more irritated I become. That little girl is fucking with my head. I shouldn't be this pissed that one of my students won't let me fuck her, but I am irate.

She fucked my twin brother. We look exactly the same, if she could get wet for him then why not me. Not to mention she's starry eyed over Jose Rodriguez. I know I'd make her come harder that that little prick ever could.

I stand, running my fingers through my hair. My feet move on their own accord, pushing me out of my classroom and down the hall. I stop, and turn around. I make it all the way back to my door, before I turn around again.

The hallways are empty. It's usually my favorite time, when the noise and chaos of the school day ends, and for a few precious moments stillness takes over. Today, though, I barely notice, the chaos now raging inside my own head.

 _She's a student. She's a student._ I chant as my legs push me forward. This isn't fair to the Arielle Robinson's of the world. The ones who work hard and play by the rules. _This is wrong_. I need to put an end to it now. I stop walking. Pinching the bridge of my nose I turn to head back in the direction of my classroom, but something catches my eye.

I walk over to the row of lockers, and one stands out. One with a red rose sticker placed squarely in the center of it.

I stare at the locker. And stare. And stare, before leaning my head on the cool metal, I inhale. Her scent lingers there, roses and sex. In that moment I know I'm going to hell, and the path will be paved with eighteen year old pussy.

Elliott's office smells like dirty gym socks and farts. My stomach rolls as soon as I cross the threshold. Teenage boys are disgusting. "It reeks in here," I say, dropping into the chair opposite him.

My twin shrugs, "You get use to it." He's hunched over, writing furiously in his playbook. His desk is a mess, stacks of papers and VHS tapes scattered here and there. The control freak in me is itching to organize it. Between the smell and the clutter, I don't know how he gets any work done.

Elliot was older than me by three minutes and he never let's me forget it. He's the easygoing twin. He was always athletic and adored by everyone. I am the one with the stick up his ass, I was the nerd. No one even realized Elliot and I were brothers, much less twins, until our sophomore year in high school. Puberty was kind to me. I got contacts, lost the braces, and suddenly there was another Grey brother that mattered.

Now, sitting in the boys locker room, it feels like history is repeating itself. "What did you say to get Anastasia to fuck you?" I blurt out. _Smooth, Grey, real smooth._

My brothers hand stops moving, a slow douchey grin tips of the corner of his mouth and his eyes find mine. Dropping the pen, he leans back into the chair, his hands steepled under his chin, "Is my baby brother asking me to help him get laid?"

I roll my eyes, "I just don't get what you have that I don't. I mean you have a beer belly for fuck sakes."

He looks at me like I punched him, "I do not," he stands lifting his shirt. He doesn't, but his abs aren't as defined as mine, and if he insists on reminding me that I'm younger then I'll remind him that I'm better looking.

"Why did she fuck you?"

"I don't know," he grunts, plopping back into the chair, "I asked her to. I'm not an uptight asshole, I didn't rat her out to her dad. Take your pick."

"I'm being serious, asshole."

"So am I. Why do you care so much anyway? She a student. It isn't like you guys are going to ride off into the sunset."

"I don't want to ride off into the sunset with her. I just want to fuck her, plus sibling rivalry."

"So you're saying you were happy with the blow job until you found out I got to have sex with her."

I arch my brow in response. It wasn't my most mature moment.

"And they say I'm the competitive one." He chuckles.

"Are you going to help me or not."

"Give Seth an A."

"He didn't earn it."

"Come on Christian, I think we are past that."

"Fine," I huff.

"Okay here's what we're going to do."

* * *

APOV

I stare down at the piece of paper that Mr. Grey just tossed across my desk. The blaring markings of that bull shit red pen I know all too well staring back at me. F _See Me After Class._ I roll my eyes. _Yeah I'll bet._ The bell rings and I stay put as my classmates begin to file out of the room.

"You coming, Ana?" One of my friends, asks me. Sometimes on Friday's we ditch fifth period to hit the Starbucks around the corner and I'm sure she's thinking today was one of those days. She has her compact out as she touches up her lipstick. "I have a substitute next period, and I would kill for a latte" _Lucky bitch. What I wouldn't do for a substitute teacher today… or a latte._ My subconscious, which is beginning to sound a lot like my mother, pipes up. _The list of things you "wouldn't do" is getting pretty short Anastasia Rose._

"Anastasia isn't going anywhere" Mr. Grey says from the front of the room. "Now I would suggest you get going before you're late to _class,_ Leah. And I hope that when I stop by your fifth period, I find you in your seat" he says giving her a knowing look.

She huffs. "But Mr. Grey, you and I both know that it will just be forty minutes of a movie… and I have a test in sixth period, I need some caffeine to stay awake" she flutters her eyelashes and I resist the urge to giggle. _My crew knows how to work the guys, I'll give them that._

"Class, Leah. I mean it." She stomps out of the room leaving me and my teacher turned lover alone in the room.

I don't say anything as Mr. Grey leans against his desk, looking me over. _I feel like a gazelle being preyed on. Little does he know, I'm the only lion in this room._ "Do you know why I asked you to stay after class?"

"Because you want your dick sucked?"

"Watch it"

I snort at his words. "Sure, _Christian_." I say and I know I'm riling him up. _It's what I'm going for._

"Can we wrap this up, I have to get to class?" I say.

"Sure. I'll see you in detention, Miss Steele"

"What?!" I shriek. _It's Friday, is he out of his mind? The last place I want to be after two on a Friday is this place. There's actually a list of places I'd rather be than here. Hell is one of them._

"You failed your pop quiz…?" He says looking at me as if the reasoning was obvious. "After I advised you, to study?"

"You mean this grade stands?" I ask my jaw almost to the ground.

"Yes Miss Steele" he says not looking up from his papers as he continues to grade. _This asshole is starting to piss me off._

"Are you really going to flunk me now because I won't _fuck_ you? You do realize you're playing with fire don't you?" I ask crossing my arms.

"Is that a threat?" He asks.

"An observation. You learned your brother got something that you didn't get and now you feel entitled to it as well." I roll my eyes. "Can't find a woman your own age? You have to bribe- or blackmail depending how you want to look at it a student to sleep with you?" I scoff. "Sad. But I'll bite because I want to go to Cabo. So fine, I'll fuck you in detention"

"You came to me Miss Steele, pantiless if I recall. You dropped to your knees and begged me to let you suck my dick"

"And that should have been enough to keep my B"

"Guess it wasn't" he smiles before turning back to his desk. "I'll see you at two fifteen, Miss Steele." And without another glance in my direction he adds, "You're dismissed"

I'm in the bathroom right after school touching up my makeup to get ready for today's after school activity. _Just keep your eye on the prize Ana. Cabo. Jose in Cabo. Just two more weeks and then it'll be a week of sun, sex, and Smirnoff ices. It was so close I could taste it. So I made a deal with the devil and now he wants to collect. Deal with it. It's time to put on your big girl panties… actually no these need to come off._ I pull my lace thong down my legs and slide it into my purse. I take one last look at myself in the mirror and shoot myself a wink. _Let's do this._

I enter the room that is used for detention and I'm not shocked to see that the room is empty. _I don't think Mr. Grey is ready to let the entire school know that he was exchanging good grades for sexual favors. Or hell, maybe it's just for me._ I sit in a seat and begin to text Jose as I wait for Mr. Grey to show up. I'm halfway through telling him what I want to do with my mouth next time I see him when I see a hand in front of me removing it from my hands.

"Hey!" I say as I reach for it.

"No phones in detention, you know the rules Miss Steele"

"Right because we are really adhering to the rules of detention now. I'm sorry where in the rules does it say that the teacher running detention gets to fuck those that are being detained" I say crossing my arms.

He shoots me a dark yet panty-dropping grin and I hate my body's reaction to it. I already feel myself moistening, so I squeeze my thighs together in response. "Are you wearing panties, Miss Steele?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Get on the desk" he orders me. I saunter over to the desk in the front of the room and perch myself on it, raising my skirt just a little. "Lay on your back" he commands and I do so immediately. I hate that this whole situation has turned me into a horny little bitch but I can't help it. And right now I'm a slave to my hormones. And this man is more than willing to give me what I want. I feel the air hit my wet folds and I hear him chuckle. "Good. No panties." I'm shocked at what I feel next which is a long, slow lick through my folds. For some reason, I didn't expect this to be about me. Sure I knew he would fuck me, but I assumed he'd get off and I wouldn't. Jose would finish me off later. _He always did._ "Anastasia"

"Hmmm?" _This man is trying to talk to me with his mouth on my clit? Jesus Christ, Grey. Get a clue. Shut up and lick._

"When my brother fucked you, did you come?"

"What?" I ask, immediately annoyed by his question, though my body still continues to climb towards its peak.

I feel his tongue ghosting over my clit gently before it's back inside of me, probing me. "Did he make you come?"

"No" I whimper out. My hands find his head and his locks are silkier than I expected.

"Good" he growls against me and I lift my hips slightly to meet his wanting mouth. _God, he's like the Anastasia Steele of eating pussy. Guys have done this to me before but never like this._ I feel myself clench and I know from many solo sessions that it means that I'm getting close. I feel the goosebumps begin to pop up all over my skin and the familiar feeling begins to take over my body. I pull hard on his hair, signaling to him that I'm close and he groans against me, sending vibrations up my spine and through my body.

"I'm going to come" I manage to breathe out and then I do. _Hard. So hard that I wonder if I blacked out momentarily, because the next thing I know Mr. Grey is standing over me, with his dick out of his pants._ "Holy shit, you're… really good at that"

"Language, Miss Steele" he says, but I see the humor in his eyes and the smile on his lips. "Open your mouth" I happily oblige given my state of complete relaxation after the best orgasm I've ever had and he slips his dick through my lips. Based on how I'm positioned, his dick hits the back of my throat easily and I open it up to accommodate him. "That's a good girl" he says and I moan at his statement. _I hate how much his words affect me, but fuck it._

I feel his fingers ghost over my folds and then he's inside of me. I moan when I feel his fingers and when he pulls out I clench, as I feel the orgasm disappearing. Within seconds, I feel something different. _It doesn't feel like his fingers, it feels like… I hear a loud smack as if it was a kiss and soon I realize that it's a mouth._ From the angle I'm in, I can't tell exactly what's happening, but I do know that Mr. Grey and I are not in the sixty nine position given that I can breathe and if he was on top of me I would certainly notice it. _What the fuck?_ I'm about to push Mr. Grey away from me so I can figure out who the fuck is licking my pussy when a tremor moves through me. _God that feels good though._ The mystery man, _God I hope it's a man_ licks and nibbles on my clit, gently flicking it with his tongue. I feel hands pushing my legs completely apart, opening me up to whoever it is before I feel them going over what I assume to be the person's shoulders. I hear a groan and it sounds deep so I breathe a sigh of relief that it is a man. I feel his tongue everywhere before it settles on my clit. My hand blindly finds his hair and it feels different than Christian's but still silky and I begin to massage the scalp of the person giving me potentially another orgasm. I moan in response to him licking me faster and I begin to build again feeling myself quivering with need. Every hair on my body is standing up straight as I feel myself on the edge ready to jump. I let my hands move down his face, trying to figure out who it is who has his mouth on my pussy when I hear him chuckle.

"Trying to find out who I am, are ya?" _I know that voice._ He grabs my hands holding them down by my sides and I detonate. I'm vaguely aware that Mr. Grey is still in my mouth and I feel him groan in response to my orgasm. "Holy shit, bro she's a squirter" I hear. _Bro? And I don't think he meant it in the 'bro' way. Bro as in brother! Coach Grey! These Grey men are DEAD._ I'm thinking of all the ways I could kill these men and get away with it when I feel Coach Grey's tongue licking up the mess I supposedly made when I squirted. I feel his tongue on my thighs, my pussy, even as low as right above my ass. _Okay the killing can wait._ I whimper as I feel his tongue on me again causing me to build. I've been so focused on my orgasm and the source of my orgasm that I forgot about the Grey brother in my mouth and I begin to go to work. I reach my arms behind him to grip his ass and I squeeze. I feel him pulse in my mouth in response.

"Fuck, Anastasia" I hear him groan. "You should let her suck your dick. It's true what they say"

"Oh believe me, I'll get my turn today" I hear him say. _I know I should be irate at the way these two men intend to use me as their own fucktoy but a part of it turns me on. They both want me so desperately that they are risking their jobs and their reputations for a taste of me. Damn, I know I'm supposed to be excited for Cabo, but maybe a week in rainy Seattle could have it's perks._ I roll my eyes. _No Ana. No fucking way. Get these A's and move the fuck on. I feel Mr. Grey's ass clench in my hands and I know that it means he's close. He pushes his dick further into my mouth and I almost gag when he touches my tonsils unexpectedly. Coach Grey has since pushed two fingers inside of me, working in conjunction with his expert mouth as he licks and fucks me._ I feel the saliva pooling in my mouth as Mr. Grey begins to thrust harder not giving me a chance to swallow and soon it's dribbling out of my mouth and all over his shaft. His hands find my chest and soon I feel my shirt being ripped open. Neither of them have seen my tits yet and I have a feeling, like most guys, it'll take them a minute to realize that they're in fact very real. In the position I'm in, he can't remove my bra so he yanks the cups down and pulls them out over them. I hear both of their noise of appreciation and then I feel hands twisting and pulling at my nipples. I feel Mr. Grey begin to pulse again as he fucks my mouth harder and I know it's his hands that I'm feeling.

"I'm going to come, Anastasia. Hard." He warns, and a moment later the salty liquid shoots out of him and down my throat. I dig my nails into his ass, not caring about the moon shaped indents I'm leaving. His hands find his desk, one on each side of my head as he falls out of my mouth, his breathing one of the only sounds I can hear. He lets out a deep breath and then I feel his mouth on my right nipple. He sucks it deep into his mouth while his hand continues to play with the left. "You have fantastic tits"

"I know" I moan as I feel Coach Grey leave the area between my legs. Mr. Grey lets my nipple go, but not before grazing it with his teeth. I sit up on the desk, my back feeling a brief ache before I roll it out. "What was _that_?" I say looking back and forth between them angrily… but at the same time I can even hear the lust in my voice.

"Well, my brother and I thought we would need much more from you if you really wanted to keep those grades we gave you. I don't think one time is enough, especially since you can't put in the actual effort to study. And since my brother got to fuck you it only seems fair that I do to. I mean we are twins, we each always want what the other haves. Or it turns into a big fight." He chuckles and waves his hand around.

My eyes glance to Coach Grey, "I thought you didn't want my used mouth?" I ask him and roll my eyes.

"I changed my mind. Once I heard that you could suck dick like popsicles on a sunday… I figured I wanted to experience that for myself. I mean it is what all the guys on my team talk about."

"Whatever… what do I get this time?"

Both brothers look at each other and smile. "We will agree to give you an A… for the whole year, as long as you're still in our class next semester, and well, we do have that power to make it happen."

"The whole year?" I can't help the grin that spreads over my face.

 _I just have to do this once more and I'm set for the year in my two hardest classes? Hell yeah._

"The whole year…" Mr. Grey starts and the devilish smirk on his face though has me concerned. "But…"

 _But? Mother fuckers. I knew it would be too easy._

"If you want that A all year, you're going to have to do us favors as we ask for them. I think it only seems fair. Everyone else in this school studies, earns their grades the right way, and since you think that you're too good to put your nose in a book, you're going to have to earn the grade by pleasing us."

"You guys are assholes. You know that right?"

"Maybe. It's your call Anastasia." The way my name rolls off his tongue sends an extra pool of moisture between my legs.

"And if I don't, I fail right?"

Coach Grey pipes up, "You could try and, I don't know, study," he shrugs.

"Study?" I pout and I resist the urge to stomp my foot.

They nod, in unison. The fucking twin bastards are standing there with there hands dipped into their matching fucking Chino's, telling me I have to study or fuck them to earn my grade. It's like they never heard of the pretty girl rule either.

 _Study or sex? The million dollar question. And I have the million dollar answer. Believe it or not it's a no brainer._

"Alright, I'll do it. State your terms." I say crossing my arms which push up my breasts. I swear the two look like they're about to high five each other.

"Well, right now. You're going to let me fuck you while you take care of my brother. I'll tell your father how well you improved and that you're doing very well now, like you're a whole new person and starting to take things seriously. If you do what we ask, when we want them, you won't have to take any test or quizzes and you can go prancing off with your little boyfriend if you see fit. But I have a feeling he won't be able to satisfy you anymore though." Mr. Grey smirks.

I huff, and sadly, he might be right.

"How do I explain to my dad and my friends why I'm staying late all the time?"

"Tutoring." Coach Grey says simply.

I chuckle, "Like anyone but my father would believe that."

"Well, you better make them believe. Tell them you want to be more than a pole dancer when you grow up. That you want something more, maybe even something more than what your father wants you to be. Is it really that unbelievable that you want to do something with your life? College is just right around the corner."

 _Did he just give me words of wisdom as he's trying to blackmail me?_

"Deal. So what do we shake on this or what?"

"No. Get on all fours on top of this desk. We'll make it official by fucking your pussy and your mouth."

I roll my eyes as I position myself on the desk. My ass hangs out towards Christian as Elliot walks in front of me, undoing his pants. He grabs my chin and has me look at him, "What did I tell you before? Do this with a smile on your face."

Elliot kicks off his pants as I feel Christian grab my hips. The tip of Elliot's cock teases my lips and my tongue darts up to lick off his pre-cum.

 _How is it possible that him and his brother taste the same too?_

Christian is working his hands and massgaing my ass cheeks. I'm unprepared for the hard smack that he lays across my ass. I yelp at the sudden shock and sting, my head falls away from Elliots dick as he does it twice more.

"I've been dying to give this ass a proper spanking. God knows you need one."

"Oh, yes I've been very bad." I can't believe I just muttered those words out.

 _Who the hell have I become these last few days? Welp, there's no turning back now._

"Open your mouth back up, Ana." My head shoots back up to look at Elliot. His dick touches my lips again and I open my mouth, wide. Elliot brushes my hair back before inserting himself down my throat. While at the same time, Christian brushes my folds and slowly sinks himself into me, unlike his brother that rammed his way through.

Christian's fingertips dig into my hip bones as he starts to move. I grip the base of Elliot's dick and the edge of the desk to keep my balance. Christian is slamming into me so hard that I don't even have to move my head to move Elliot in and out of my mouth.

Elliots hand twist in my hair, tugging on it, causing me to moan louder. I never in my wildest dreams did I think that both of these men fucking me would feel so good.

"Has anyone ever claimed this, Anastasia?" Christian asks as he slows his thrusts and I feel his thumb brush against my rosebud. I shake my head, knowing my stuffed mouth wouldn't be able to give the proper response. I asked Jose to do it on our one year anniversary, but he refused. He said he didn't want to hurt me, but these two wouldn't bat an eyelash.

"Imagine that, Anastasia has a virginal hole, Elliot."

Elliot chuckles and forces me harder down on his dick. "That's quite the surprise…"

Christian's thumb traces over it again before I feel something warm and wet dripping onto my ass, spit, then he presses his thumb into the opening. I groan at the fullness.

"You like that don't you little girl."

"Mmm-hmm." I say around Elliots dick, slobber drips down my chin as he fucks my face while his twin slams into my pussy so hard, I fly forward, taking more of Coach Grey down my throat.

Christian's thumb in my ass pushes me closer and closer toward my third orgasm.

 _Three fucking orgasms._

I didn't even know it was possible to come that many times. My body is spent. My brain is numb. My knees are sore from the desk underneath me, but they keep right on fucking me.

Sweat dots my brow and my vision blurs. A shiver runs through my veins and I can feel my body shaking uncontrollably. I cry out around Elliot, but the noise is muffled by thick cock. "Holy fuck. I could watch you come all day," he says through clenched teeth.

"Best. Fucking. Idea. Ever." Christian grits from behind. I can feel him throbbing inside me. Elliot, slips past my lips, and my heart weeps at the loss.

"Look at me," Coach growls, and I obey without hesitation, "Smile." and again I do as I'm told as he releases hot come all over my face. I don't have a chance to react, because as soon as he steps back, Christian pulls out, flips me over, and drags my ass to the edge of the desk

He lines his long, thick, member up with my throbbing opening and rams into me. The squishing sound it makes, sets my skin on fire. My tongue darts out and I taste the come on my face.

Christian pounds into me for another minute or hour, I don't know. Time stands still and nothing else matters but the man between my legs, "Fuck Anastasia, " he growls, his nails digging into my thighs. He pumps into me once more before pulling out, shooting his seed all over my stomach.

Huffs, struggling to regain his composure, his semi-erect dick glisetening with my wetness. Tilting my head, I sneak a peek at the other man, Coach also looks like he just finished a marathon. I can't help the ridiculous giggle that slips past my lips. The sound tired, yet content.

"What's so funny, Miss Steele," Christian pants.

"This is the easiest A I've ever earned in my life."

 _ **One Month Later**_

"Babe," Jose says handing me a cold Smirnoff Ice, as we sit on the cool sands in Cabo, Mexico. "That was the single greatest turnaround since the Cavs came back from a 3-1 deficit in last years playoffs."

'I don't know what that means," I grin, "But my private sessions with Coach and Mr. Grey worked miracles for my grade point average."

"I'll say," Jose says frowning, "I've got calc next semester and I'm totally screwed. You think you can tutor me?"

I bite down on my lip to suppress a grin, "Don't worry about it babe. I'm sure I can work _something_ out with Mr. Grey."

* * *

 **That's it! Thanks for reading and we hope you enjoyed the smut!**


End file.
